


Sadeness (Priest AU Thorki)

by SebastianAD



Category: Loki - Fandom, Thor - Fandom, Thorki - Fandom, Thunderfrost - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blasphemy, Heresy, Lots of sinning, M/M, No relation between Thor and Loki, PWP, Witnessed Masturbation, dirty talking during confession, flirting during mass, m/m - Freeform, smut in church
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-12 02:43:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11727843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SebastianAD/pseuds/SebastianAD
Summary: AU Priest Loki fic. Priest Loki finds himself falling for the charms of a local man.





	Sadeness (Priest AU Thorki)

**Author's Note:**

> A Priest Loki AU  
> Title song by Enigma  
> Artwork inspiration by Mokonosuke7

Loki kissed his stole and reverently lowered it over his head. He smoothed down his vestments and tucked his long black hair behind his ear. This Sunday would be different. This Sunday he would be stronger and not yield to temptation. He was in persona Christi. No matter how he lusted for one of his flock he would refrain.  
He brought his heavy golden cross to his lips and let it fall heavily from its chain. He felt like such a fraud. A wolf among the sheep. Or more appropriately, a devil among the saints. He took a deep breath, squared his shoulders and entered the Sanctuary.  
He made his solemn way to the altar and kissed the Holy Table. He greeted the congregation and started the Act of Penitence before looking around. He nodded to several people and froze right before the Liturgy. There he was. Again. Front row center. Right where Loki had the best view of him. Again.  
Tall and broad he filled up a good portion of the pew. He always sat with his hands folded in his lap and his head slightly bowed. The perfect Altar boy. Long blond hair, respectfully tied back and eyes of the clearest blue. Always watching him from under his lashes. Loki feared he would burn within those eyes. He prayed he would. And Mr. Odinson looked up like he had heard. He met Loki’s eyes and smiled. A quick lick of lips between the softest looking beard and then a brazen wink.  
Loki smiled before he caught himself and blushed looking away quickly. He delicately coughed into his hand and forced himself away from his temptation. He began the Liturgy and managed to make it completely through without a single look towards the forbidden. For once.  
He conducted the readings with only a few quick stolen looks. As he readied the Communion he kept the large man in the corner of his eye. He watched him pass up his turn and walk towards the back. Always the last in line. Loki was torn between rushing and stalling. Before he knew it he was looking up into a pair of electric blue eyes. He held out his hand, wafer shaking and dropped his voice to a whisper.  
“Do you accept the Body?”  
“I would love to Father Loki.”  
Thor’s deep voice reverberated through Loki’s entire being. He watched that pink tongue slide between those soft looking lips. He gently placed the wafer on Thor’s tongue and watched the fire grow in those mesmerizing eyes. Christ have mercy.  
He delicately held out a small cup of wine and his eyes went wide as a large, callused hand covered his own. He watched the swallow of wine pass those enticing lips and that thick throat work. Swallowing past the lump in his own throat he looked back into those magnificent eyes again. Thor squeezed his fingers and chuckled. Then released him saying something.  
“I’m…I’m sorry, my son. What did you say?”  
“I said that I needed to take confession Father.”  
“One of the other priests could…”  
“I need you Loki, please.”  
“Wait for me.”  
“Always.”  
Thor smiled brightly and licked the last of the wine from his lips. He didn’t try to cover the bulge in his slacks as he walked back to his spot in the front and sat legs wide apart. One arm rested on the pew back but his other was a problem. His other hand was stroking his own thigh. Loki watched for a moment then ducked his head with a groan. He could have happily forgone every vice for the rest of his life and lived out a boring existence. He had prepared for it. Anticipated it. Almost welcomed it. And then he met a man who could tempt his soul with a glance. And life was becoming more exciting faster than he could handle.  
He looked up and smiled for his congregation. He prayed for all the souls present and wished them peace eternal. As he dismissed the group he slowly walked through the Cathedral, pondering his own hypocrisy. The final hymn ended and a stream of people passed him on the way out.  
He blessed everyone and passed a short time on the steps in fellowship. Only a few sharp eyed sheep remarked on his distracted behavior. He calmly reassured them and waited, patiently for the church to empty.  
He slowly crossed himself and begged for a forgiveness he knew would never come. To seek forgiveness you must first be truly penitent. And he was looking forward to his upcoming sin. He always did. It was only voices in the dark but for him it was everything. He walked back inside and watched the Deacons cleaning the Altar. The young boys were tiding the pews and the older ones were clearing the Sacrament. He looked for his personal devil with the angel’s face and couldn’t find him. But he knew.  
He gave whispered directions to the other priests and walked towards the imposing wooden confessional. The penitent’s door closed with soft click and Loki closed his eyes. Nothing sounded so erotic at the moment to him.  
He forced himself to calmly enter his side and sat down, softly closing the door. It took him a moment to arrange himself in the small, dark space. His hands were openly shaking and he took several deep breathes before he attempted to slide the privacy panel back.  
In just seconds only a flimsy piece of carved wood lattice would separate them. He pressed down hard on his erection and slid the small door back. He kept his eyes down and hands firmly clasp together. He was afraid his soul would shake apart. If he still had one.  
Thor had no such reservations. The second he heard the priest’s door latch he had grinned, wolfishly. They had never gone this far before. His eyes never left the darkened divider and only weak colored light filtered in from the opened top. He could just see the edge of a piece of stained glass if he strained upwards. But he didn’t. He wanted nothing to detract from his first brazen look at his heart’s desire.  
And it took his breath away. Loki was suddenly framed in the little window, head bowed, and bathed in a rainbow of colors. Thor stared for a few moments, just drinking in Loki’s beauty. Then he leaned forward and started to whisper.  
“Forgive me Father for I have sinned.”  
“Please Thor. Don’t mock my faith.”  
“I’m not. I sat in the house of god and had depraved visions. You were naked and spread out like a feast for me on the altar.”  
“Oh god.”  
“I ravished you. Before God and man and you screamed my name until the heavens shook.”  
“Please.”  
“I need more than glances into your lovely green eyes Loki.”  
“oh please Thor.”  
“I ache for never touching your alabaster skin. I dream of the taste of your lips.”  
“I cannot.”  
“We are reduced to whispers in the dark. Are not all sins equal Father?”  
“I’m begging you Thor.”  
“I refuse to believe this love is a sin.”  
“You mispronounced lust.”  
“Perhaps for you it’s only lust. Do you crave my body as I do yours? I’ll never deny I burn for you. I want your tempting body every way I know how and I’ll invent more. But I want all of you. Your mind, your body, your heart. Say the word and I’ll leave and never trouble you again. But before I go, please tell me you didn’t feel my soul when I touched your fingers. I can still feel them. Burning in my hand. So cold they burn.”  
Loki looked up then and met those damning eyes. He raised a trembling hand and pressed it lightly against the screen. Thor was so right. He was so tired of being cold.  
“Help me Thor. I’m lost.”  
Thor leaned forward and kissed into those fingers. Then he sighed, breathing him in.  
“I’m right here Loki. Quiet now. Shh. I’ll take care of you, if you’ll let me.”  
“What should I do?”  
“First, lower your voice. I’m right here. Look at me. Gorgeous. You are simply gorgeous. Allow me to help us both. Part your robe and unfasten your belt.”  
“What if someone hears?”  
“Then be really quiet. Go on now. I need to see more of you.”  
Thor watched as those rainbow shadowed hands trembled but slowly obeyed. He watched Loki bow his head again and bite his lip. Then he heard the faint jingle of metal.  
“Good boy. Are you as hard for me as I am for you? I am aching for you already.”  
“Y…yes.”  
“Eyes on me now gorgeous. Ah, there you are. Lovely. Your eyes are truly the windows of your soul Loki. And your soul is beautiful. Listen to me now. You can stop this. You can stop at any time, no matter what. We have the rest of our lives to explore each other. Do you want this?”  
“More than anything.”  
Loki’s eyes widened as he heard Thor’s belt come undone. He reflexively pushed down on his erection when he heard the zipper. He jumped a little when Thor shifted sideways and placed his cheek against the screen. He mimicked the action before being told and parted his robes.  
“Oh Loki, how I long to touch you. To taste your sweet lips. To run my tongue over every inch of your beautiful body. But for today, I’ll content myself with all the whispered sounds you make. Stroke yourself.”  
“I can’t.”  
“Denying me already?”  
“I…I want to but…”  
“Shh, listen to me.”  
Loki listened closely, waiting for an order perhaps but heard the sound of a low, deep moan. And the unmistakable sound of a fisted cock. Loki pulled away from the screen with a small gasp and looked through the screen. Thor remained as he was, eyes closed, mouth slightly open, stroking his cock in leisurely rhythm. He took his time and enjoyed putting on a show.  
Loki raised a hand to the screen and felt the heat coming off Thor’s cheek in waves. He could feel the slightest bit of whiskers poking through the wood. He watched Thor smile and took a deep breath.  
“How I wish this was your hand Loki. I’ve done this so many times thinking of you. Would you be delicate and just use your fingertips? Or rough and use your palm? Would you squeeze the tip? Stroke all the way to my balls? Oh Loki.”  
Thor leaned into the screen, into Loki’s caress and smiled again. Just being so close was almost enough. He opened his eyes and watched Loki struggle. He watched that hand fluttering by his waist and also felt the cold other hand against his face. He saw the exact moment when Loki surrendered. He watched Loki’s hand steady and slowly reach for his slacks. He reached in and carefully pulled out his own leaking cock. Thor quietly moaned his name and kept his steady pace.  
As Loki took himself in hand Thor watched. He watched those emerald eyes go wide, veiled in colors like a bride at the altar. He watched that soft mouth drop open and a pink tongue dart out to lick his parched lips. He watched Loki roughly squeeze his cock and throw his head back as the pleasure overwhelmed him.  
“Thor, oh Thor. I’ve thought of you too. I dream of you. Almost every time I close my eyes. I…I touch myself and pretend it’s you. I’ve thought so many profane things about you. I’m ashamed.”  
“Don’t be. Knowing you want me. Look at you. So beautiful and wanton for me. Look at me. Feel my hand wrap itself around your cock. Can you feel me?”  
“Oh yes.”  
“There you go. Lick your palm. Stroke yourself. A little harder, twist at the top. There you go.”  
Thor watched as Loki did what he asked but slowly and sensually. He watched his new lover wrap his wet palm around his long elegant cock and toss his head back with a low moan.  
“That’s right. Feels good, doesn’t it. Stroke yourself my sweet Loki and listen to me. Follow me. Stay with me. I wish I could be in that booth with you. I would kneel between your knees. Kiss my way up your thighs. I want to leave such a large, lurid bruise on your inner thigh. So far up that your cock would rest across my face as I suck on your pale body. A secret mark for only you to see or feel. Then I’d lick my way to your cock. Taste you root to tip. Nuzzle into your downy sack. Feel you harden in my mouth. Feel those wonderful fingers pulling me closer by my hair. Would you moan, with your cock down my throat? Would you scream? When I felt your come flooding into my mouth I would lick up every drop. I would…”  
“Thor.”  
He almost missed the whisper. The smallest escape of breath forming his name. A prayer disguised as sin. His own hand stilled as he watched Loki’s face fill with passion. He squeezed his own needy cock without mercy as he watched Loki breathlessly finish himself.  
His hand was still on the screen but everything else had changed. His robes were opened and thrown wide. His head was thrown back as he painted his bared chest with thick white ropes. As he straightened up, his hand now stilled, he met Thor’s eyes. He bit his lip, seeking approval and Thor came hard. He cupped his other hand around his cock and caught most of it. He watched Loki, watching him and smiled weakly. He rested his face back into Loki’s hand and tried to remember how to breathe.  
“Loki, my Loki. That was so intense. You are so amazing. I’ve never come that hard ever before and it was just from watching you. I still don’t know what your lips taste like.”  
“Here.”  
Loki ran his fingers through his mess and coated his lips with it. Then he puckered up and kissed into the screen. Thor scrambled to turn around and quickly pressed his lips to Loki’s. When he pulled back he licked his lips tasting wood polish, Loki, and salvation.  
“May I please see you again next Sunday Loki?”  
“I’ll die if I must wait a week to see you again.”  
“What do you want me to do then Sweetness?”  
“You’re looking rather flushed Thor. Are you coming down with something? Perhaps I could come by your home and pray for you tomorrow?”  
“I’d like that very much. I was afraid I rushed you.”  
“On the contrary. I need more. I’m starving for you. Being with you feels like…like…”  
“Home.”


End file.
